my lovely selfish boy
by vaneela
Summary: first love-nya Ino yang egois. Bagaimana ia melakukan segala cara untuk mengikat Ino, bahkan sejak di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak. Warning: Gaje, Au, amatiran, Typo DLL


Aduuuh... Saya nekad publish satu fic gaje lagi hehe... Tapi gag apa-apa kan? *kedaip-kedipin mata. kelilipan*

fic ini udah lama banget saya tulis tapi gag berani publish, dan sekarang saya memilih untuk memotong urat nadi..ehem maksudnya urat malu buat publish

oke selamat menikmati...

Desclaimer: naruto bukan punya saya... noh punya dia noh... *nunjuk Masashi Kishimoto yang lagi nyantai ngopi sambil makan gado-gado*

warning: Gaje, ngebosenin, typo berserakan, amatiran, OOC, AU, deeelel...

* * *

><p><strong>Ino POV<strong>

Aku menatap langit di luar jendela kelasku. Rupanya sudah menjelang sore dan hujan pun sudah berhenti, menyisahkan tetes-tetes air bening pada ujung-ujung ranting pepohonan yang menjorok ke jendela ini. Kelas sudah lama bubar, hanya ada aku sendiri di sini sekarang, yang kini mulai kembali mengutak-atik _notebook_-ku, menyelesaikan tugas kuliah untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan. Yaah masih lama memang, tapi aku sedang bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kuselesaikan saja. Lagipula aku sedang menunggu seseorang.

Ugh... Tinggal beberapa alenia lagi aku dapat menyelesaikan makalahku ini, tapi orang yang ku tunggu belum juga muncul. Aku memang masih sebal padanya karena kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Aku menghindarinya dan tidak mau bicara padanya. Sekali-kali dia harus diberi pelajaran! Tapi... dia sangat kuat, selalu berhasil membuatku lemah. Lagipula... meski benci, aku harus mengakui kalau aku merindukannya. Ah... bodoh memang. Terjebak permainan sendiri. Sial!

Aku menatap binder kulit berwarna _lattè_-ku. Aku membukanya dan tersenyum ketika menemukan lalu membaca surat pendek yang terselip didalamnya. Yaa.. dari orang itu, pasti. Aku hapal tulisannya. Kata-katanya singkat memang, tapi aku tau dia sedang gusar saat menulisnya.

_**Ku mohon jangan membuatku gila dengan menghindariku! Kita bicara seusai jam kuliah. Tunggu aku di kelasmu! Kalau tidak... aku akan menyelinap ke kamarmu! atau... pokoknya kita bicara nanti!**_

Aku tertawa kecil membacanya. Aah.. sangat dirinya sekali. Dan... Apa itu menyelinap ke kamarku? Uugh.. Dia kan memang selalu begitu. Dasar! Mungkin kemarin dia mencoba menyelinap, tapi sayangnya aku sedang menginap di tempat Sakura. Aku sudah menduga taktiknya! Haha..

Tiba-tiba beberapa foto jatuh dari selipan kantong-kantong kecil binderku ketika tanpa sengaja aku menyenggolnya dengan keras. Aku memungutnya kemudian memperhatikannya. Aku kembali tersenyum melihat gambar diriku yang memakai seragam SMP tertawa bersama teman-temanku. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten. Mereka adalah sahabatku sejak SMP hingga kini. Kami satu sekolah saat SMP dan SMA, dan kuliah di universitas yang sama namun beda jurusan. Jangan tanya kenapa sahabatku hanya cewek, itu karena aku sekolah di sekolah khusus cewek sejak SMP. Makanya aku tidak pernah merasakan namanya masa-masa pacaran di bangku sekolah.

Aku menggilir foto yang lain. Kali ini foto semasa aku di Taman Kanak-kanak. Haha... aku tertawa melihat wujudku di foto itu. Lucu ya... hehe... Masih chubby, rambutku masih pendek sepunggung, dikuncir cepol samping sebagian. Seragamnya berwarna biru muda ber-rok pendek motiv kotak-kotak biru tua, dengan pita besar sebagai dasinya. Uwaa! Cute sekali kan? Fufufu...

Aku mengganti dengan foto berikutnya lagi, kali ini aku tampak lebih besar dari sebelumnya, rambutku lebih pendek dan lebih banyak daripada tipis seperti saat TK. Ini foto sewaktu masih di Sekolah Dasar.

Aku masih menyimpannya, karena dimasa inilah sejarah terbesar hidupku dimulai. Aku tersenyum geli kala menatap foto-foto masa kecilku itu. Aku sedang bersama teman-teman sekelasku, ada yang berdua saja, dan beberapa momen lainnya yang hampir semuanya memperlihatkan wajahku yang habis menangis. Dan ini semua karena anak nakal itu, anak yang suka seenaknya! Huh! Jadi ingat...

**Flash back**

**Ino POV Off..**

Seorang anak perempuan berlari riang menuju kelas barunya. Baru dua minggu ia menempati kelasnya. Ia menyapa teman-temannya dengan tawa riang dan disambut teman-temannya yang tak kalah riang. Mereka bermain, bernyanyi dan bercanda. Tapi ada satu pasang mata yang hanya mengamati mereka dengan tatapan datar. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, duduk diam seolah tidak tertarik dengan apa yang dilakukan teman-tamannya.

Tiba-tiba anak perempuan itu yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran berhenti kemudian menghampiri anak laki-laki yang mengawasinya dengan wajah datar.

"hallo... Sabaku-kun... Kamu nggak ikutan main?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan, Suaranya yang kecil tapi jelas membuat mulutnya ikut bergerak mengikuti kata yang diucapnya, dengan gerakan yang sangat jelas.

"hn.."Jawab singkat anak laki-laki itu yang kini meletakkn kepalanya di meja, bertumpu pada tangannya yang dilipat.

"kamu kok nggak pernah ikutan kita main?" Ino, nama gadis kecil pirang itu memanjat kursi kecil di sebelah anak yang bernama Sabaku itu kemudian mendudukinya. Sedangkan anak laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya dengan kepala masih ditumpuan tangannya, ia menoleh sedikit ke arah Ino.

" Kamu nggak ada temannya ya? Jadi tidak bisa bermain?" tanyanya lagi dengan penekanan huruf 'R' yang dipaksakan, masih belajar mengucapkan 'R' rupanya.

"Main sama Ino aja yuk...! daripada kamu bengong, kamu kan selalu begitu.." Ino menarik pelan ujung lengan pendek seragam Sabaku sambil tersenyum riang, membuat bocah laki-laki dihadapannya menegakkan duduknya.

Bocah Sabaku itu menatap mata Aquamarine jernih Ino, kemudian tampak mulai berfikir. Lalu melihat teman-teman Ino yang lain sedang asik bermain kemudian kembali menatap Ino.

"kamu mau main sama aku?" Tanyanya kemudian masih dengan ekspresi datar yang dijawab anggukan antusias Ino.

"Janji?" Bocah berambut merah itu mengacungkan kelingkingnya di depan wajah Ino. Ino sedikit heran, namun akhirnya ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sabaku. Sabaku tersenyum.

"Kau sudah jadi temanku, kau sudah janji. Jangan mengingkari, atau kau mau dibenci peri bunga" katanya. Ino menggeleng kuat kemudian menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Janji!" Serunya mantap disusul cengirannya.

"kalau begitu panggil aku Gaara!"

"oke! Gaara, panggil aku Ino!"

.

.

.

Hari itu hari minggu, Ino bermain di taman bunga dekat rumahnya. Ia sibuk sendiri mencoba menghitung dan menghirup bunga-bunga di taman itu lalu tersenyum riang. Ia tak pedulikan angin semilir yang menerpa rambut pirang halusnya. Sesekali ia tampak berpikir keras kala ia lupa dengan hitungannya dan berdecak saat ia tau harus menghitung ulang dari awal. Dasar anak TK.

"Ino-chan!" Suara itu membuat Ino berhenti dan menoleh, kemudian tersenyum melihat yang menyapanya.

"Gaara-chan!" Serunya riang. Anak yang dipanggil Gaara mendengus kesal.

"jangan pakai Chan! Sudah ku peringatkan kan? Gaara saja!"

"tapi kau pakai chan padaku.." Ino menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Itu terserah aku! Kau tidak boleh ikut-ikutan!"

Ino hanya diam, ia tak berani membantah Gaara.

"Kamu mau main Gaara? Aku sedang menghitung bunga loh!" Celoteh Ino riang.

Gaara menatap Ino ragu. Kemudian ia berkata,

"Aku sedang mencari sesuatu.." Sahutnya seraya menatap Ino tajam.

"Apa? Aku bantu deh! Apa yang kau cari?" Rentet ino seraya celangak-celinguk seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Aku mencari tulang rusukku!" Jawab Gaara mantap.

"eh?" Ino menelengkan kepalanya bingung . " Itu apa?"

"Tulang ini" Gara meraba bagian dadanya.

"Eh! Apa tidak apa-apa Gaara! Itu pasti sakit kan? Kau harus ke dokter! Bagaimana bisa hilang?" Lagi lagi Ino merenteti Gaara dengan pertanyaannya. Wajah putihnya menampakkan ekaspresi cemas.

"Tulang rusukku... Ada padamu.."

"Ekh! Aku tidak pinjam Gaara! Aku tidak tau!" Ino mulai panik tapi masih tidak mengerti.

"Tulang rusukku diambil untuk..." Gaara berpikir sejenak mencoba mengingat persisnya kata-kata dongeng yang pernah dibacanya. "Hm... menjadikan Ino! Jadi tulang rusukku ada padamu!"

Ino yang masih tidak mengerti mulai terisak. "hiks... Bagaimana bisa Gaara? Terus aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mau ke dokter... Aku tidak mau dibelaaah... Hiks..." Rengeknya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab loh Ino-chan" Gaara mendekati Ino dan mulai membelai rambut pirangnya. "Punyaku ada tertanam di kamu, kamu memakai tulangku!"

Ino yang−walau masih tidak mengerti, takut Gaara meminta tulangnya dan memaksanya ke dokter mulai menagis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Huwaaaa...! Aku tidak ambil Garaa... hiks...! Aku tidak tau... ak..ak...hiks.. nggak mau dibelah!" Tangisan Ino pecah sejadi-jadinya.

Gaara juga mulai panik sekarang. Ia tak menyangka Ino akan menagis begini. Ia bingung harus apa. Tangisan Ino tak bisa berhenti, malah makin kuat. Hingga seorang pria dewasa yang rambut dan wajahnya mirip Ino menghampiri mereka.

"Hey-hey! Ada apa ini?"

Ino langsung memeluk pria itu, kemudian pria itu mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. "Papa... hiks"

"cup..cup..cuup... Ada apa hime?" Tanyanya lembut seraya membelai Rambut Ino dengan sayang. Ia menatap Gaara sebentar. "Nak, Ino-nya paman bawa pulang dulu yah. Besok main lagi. Oke" Katanya seraya tersenyum kemudian membawa Ino masuk ke dalam pagar rumahnya yang berada di seberang jalan kecil di depan taman bunga itu meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terpaku.

Sesampainya di rumah Ino tidak mau cerita perihal yang membuatnya menagis. Ia rupanya takut ketauan ayahnya bahwa ia menyimpan tulang rusuk Gaara di tubuhnya dan tidak mau sampai ayahnya memintanya ke dokter untuk dibelah. Begitulah Istilah Ino kecil. Padahal ia masih belum paham betul maksud Gaara.

...

Esoknya Ino masih ragu untuk menemui Gaara pagi itu. Sekolah masih belum memulai kegiatan belajarnya. Murid-murid TK Konoha Garden masih asik bermain dan sebagian masih ada yang belum datang. Gaara melihat Ino duduk dibangkunya, berceloteh dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang juga teman sekelasnya. Sesekali Ino mencuri pandang ke arah Gaara dengan takut. Ino menunduk gelisah saat dilihatnya Gaara jalan ke arahnya.

"Ino-chan nggak menyapaku?" Tanya Gaara yang kini sudah menatap dan berdiri di samping Ino. Gaara lalu menatap tajam anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk di bangku berhadapan dengan Ino dan mengobrol dengan gadis kecil berambut pirang yang dikepang dan diberi pita lucu itu. Anak laki-laki itu menunduk lantaran takut oleh tatapan intimidasi Gaara.

" Minggir kau!" Kata Gaara tajam seraya menatap anak laki-laki malang itu. Ino semakin menundukkan wajahnya takut.

Anak Malang itu pun dengan cepat menyingkir. " Na.. nanti.. kita te.. teruskan ya Ino-chan" Katanya terbata-bata sebelum berlari ke luar kelas.

Gaara menggantikan tempat anak yang lari ketakutan tadi. Ia menatap Ino tajam, ada rasa bersalah di matanya dan ada juga rasa kesal. Hm... Tapi sepertinya rasa kesal yang lebih mendominasi.

"Aku tanya kenapa kamu nggak menyapaku pagi ini Ino-chan?"

Ino mulai mendongak menatap Gaara dengan ragu. " Se.. Selamat pagi.. Gaara..." Sapanya sambil meringis.

"mana senyumannya!"

Dengan ragu Ino memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"hn... Jelek! Aku tidak mau yang itu! Tapi.. ya sudahlah.." Gaara mulai menatap lembut Ino. "Kau takut ya? Atau marah?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Ino yang mulai tenang mendapat tatapan Gaara yang melembut menggeleng pelan. "I...Ino minta maaf Gaara... Gara-gara ino tulang suruk Gaara Hilang... Gaara nggak apa-apa kan?" Ino mulai merengek.

Gaara menatap wajah Ino yang hampir menangis lagi mati-matian menahan senyumnya. 'lucu sekali,' pikirnya.

"hn... Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula yang ada padamu hanya satu tulang. Hm... namanya tulang rusuk Ino-chan, bukan suruk," Gaara tersenyum.

Ino mulai tenang kembali dan sedikit memerah karena malu salah menyebut tadi. "benarkah?" Tanyanya tak yakin.

"iya. Tapi..." Gaara menggantung kalimatnya dan mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi serius. Ino menatap Gaara penasaran, menunggu kalimat berikutnya.

" Kamu terikat denganku Ino, itu adalah takdir!"

Ino menelengkan kepalanya bingung, " maksudnya?"

"begini... Kamu tidak bisa pergi dari Gaara! Kita akan selalu bersama. Mengerti?"

" Kenapa bisa begitu Gaara?" Tanya Ino semakin bingung.

" Pokoknya begitu peraturannya, aku juga tidak tau!"

"hm.. Peraturannya siapa yang buat?"

" Nenek moyang!" Jawab Gaara asal. Ino yang sebenarnya masih bingung tidak bisa bertanya lagi karena bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran dimulai.

Itulah awal mula kebersamaan dan keakraban mereka. Gaaa yang posesif terhadap Ino, menjadikan Ino tergantung dan sangat manja padanya. Hingga hari-hari ke depan.

.

.

.

" Engh... Gaara... Ino mau pipii...s" Ino merapatkan kakinya dan membungkuk sedikit seraya tangan kananya memegang perut bawahnya yang tertutupi rok merah kotak-kotak. Seragam SD-nya. Wajah imutnya meringis seperti menahan sesuatu, badannya ia goyang-goyangkan dengan gelisah.

" Yasudah. Kenapa masih di sini? Cepat masuk ke kamar mandi!" Rupanya mereka sudah berada di depan pintu toilet.

" Ta.. Tapi... Lepaskan dulu ini..." Ino memperlihatkan jari kelingking kirinya yang terikat benang merah pada pangkalnya yang ujung lainnya terhubung dan terikat pada pangkal kelingking kanan Gaara.

" Tidak boleh! Ini belum boleh dilepas!"

"Ta..Tapi... Kita kan sudah begini sejak pagi Gaara... Kenapa belum boleh dilepas? Sebentar lagi juga jemputan Ino datang, ini harus dilepas kan?" Gerakan gelisah Ino semakin tak terkendali. " Ino nggak tahan Gaara..." Ino mulai merengek.

"yasudah pipis saja sana! Ini dilepas nanti kalau kamu udah mau pulang!"

" Tapi Masa Gaara mau ikut masuk sih... Ini kan toilet perempuan! Lagipula Gaara nggak boleh liat Ino pipis!" Ino semakin gelisah. Ia melompat-lompat kecil untuk menahan hasrat pipisnya.

Wajah Gaara memerah, semerah rambutnya. " Me.. Memangnya siapa yang mau liat kau pipis?" Sanggahnya gugup.

" Yaudah makanya... ugh! Ngh.. dile..pa..s dong!" Ino sudah benar-benar tak tahan.

Gaara tampak berpikir.

" Garaa..."

"..."

" Ugh... Gaa..."

"..."

" Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Ino yang menjerit tiba-tiba dan mendapati Ino yang berjongkok dengan wajah yang merah, bibirnya bergetar. Ino menatap Gaara malu kemudian mulai menangis.

"huwaa...! Gaara... hiks... Ino pipis di celanaaa...! huuu..huu.. hiks.."

Gaara kaget lalu melihat air yang mengalir dari sela-sela jongkoknya Ino. Gaara bingung harus apa, bukan karena Ino menangis, kalau itu dia sudah sering membuatnya menangis. Tapi karena ia tak tau harus apa saat menghadapi orang mengompol.

" Gaara sih...hiks...! huu...hu... Nanti Ino.. hiks.. malu sama teman-teman... dan...na..nanti.. diledek Dei-nii... huu...huu.." Tangisan Ino tambah keras. "Gaara jangan lihat! Jangan mendekat!" Ino panik saat melihat Gaara yang hendak mendekat. Gaara berhenti sebentar, membuka tas gendongnya dan mengambil jaket biru muda kesayangannya. Kemudian menghampiri Ino yang menutup wajahnya malu, sesekali menyeka air matanya.

" Pakai ini Ino-chan, diikat dipinggang. Untuk menutupi bagian belakang yang basah," Katanya seraya menyodorkan jaketnya.

Ragu-ragu Ino pun berdiri. Tangisnya perlahan mereda namun ia menggeleng pelan.

" Itu kan jaket kesayanganmu gaara... Nanti kotor.." Tolaknya.

Gaara mendekati Ino kemudian mengikatkan lengan panjang jaket tersebut di pinggang Ino dan bagian badan jaket itu berada dirok balakang Ino yang basah. Ino hanya sedikit mendongak menatap Gaara yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinnya setelah anak tampan itu selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

" Tidak apa-apa Ino-chan, aku lebih sayang kamu daripada jaket ini" Gaara tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan kepala Ino, kemudian memeluk gadis kecil yang tingginya mencapai dagu Gaara dan membelai rambut pirangnya lembut. Ino yang masih sesegukan membalas pelukan Gaara. Ah andai saja ia paham maksud Gaara barusan. Sayangnya ia masih belum sedewasa Gaara.

" Sudah jangan menangis lagi, aku janji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapapun!" Ino yang nyaman dalam pelukan Gaara perlahan tenang dan bahunya berhenti berguncang.

" Tapi kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?"

" Anak kelas satu sudah banyak yang pulang Ino-chan, jadi nggakk akan ada yang lihat."

" Bagaimana dengan kelas lain?"

" Mereka kan nggak kenal kita, jadi biarin aja. Lagipula udah tertutup kok, dan..." Dengan enggan Gaara melepas pelukannya lalu menatap rok bagian depan Ino. Ino mengikuti pandangan Gaara.

" Bagian depan tidak telihat jelas kok..." Gaara kembali tersenyum dan menatap mata Ino yang juga menatapnya.

" Kamu tunggu di sana aja, nanti aku yang bersihkan ini," Kata Gaara seraya melepas ikatan benangnya sebelum berlari ke arah gudang peralatan yang berjarak lima meter dari TKP dan kembali dengan membawa ember dan alat pel. Gaara masuk sebentar ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan kain pel yang basah kemudian mulai menggerakkan kayu pegangannya membersihkan air yang dibuang Ino.

" Biar Ino aja Gaara... Kamu pasti jijik kan?" Ino menghampiri Gaara dan ikut memegang kayu yang dipegang Gaara. Hal itu membuat Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan memerintahnya yang dahsyat.

" Aku nggak jijik Ino... Sama sekali! Kamu tunggu aja di sana! Nanti kita ke gerbang sama-sama. Mengerti!"

" Tapi..."

" Sudah tunggu aja Ino-chan... nggak apa-apa" Gaara merubah intonasinya menjadi melembut. Ino hanya pasrah menunggu Gaara di depan koridor. Perasaan malu dan tidak enak merayapi wajah cantiknya.

Sekitar lima menit gaara keluar dari pintu luar toilet dan menghampiri Ino kemudian mengambil ujung benang merahnya dan megikatkannya kembali di kelingkingnya lalu menggenggam tangan gadisnya yang menatapnya dengan wajah memerah.

" Ayo pulang Ino..." Ajaknya sebelum mulai berjalan diikuti Ino di belakangnya. Tangan mereka masih bergandengan.

" Errr... Gaara... makasih ya..."

Gaara tidak menjawab melainkan memelankan langkahnya agar sejajar dengan Ino lalu tersenyum ke arah Ino.

" Kalau begitu ayo katakan! Sesuatu yang membuatku senang." Gaara menyeringai seraya mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

" Ino sayang Gaara!" Seru Ino dengan senyuman manisnya.

Gaara tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Mereka berhenti, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di pintu gerbang.

" Gaara nggak suka kamu mengatakan sayang pada teman-temanmu yang lain! Terutama laki-laki seperti waktu itu Ino. Mengerti!" Gaara kembali mengeluarkan jurus tatapan memerintahnya.

" Tapi bukankah kata Sensei harus menyayangi semua orang Gaara?"

" Pokoknya kamu nggak boleh mengucapkannya! Dan aku adalah orang yang paling Ino-chan sayang. Mengerti! Ingat tulang rusuk?"

Ino mengangguk kemudian kembali bertanya. " Bagaimana dengan papa, mama dan Dei-nii? Ino juga sayang mereka!"

" Mereka berbeda. Ino-chan harus menyayangi mereka. Tapi... sayangnya beda dengan sayang untuk Gaara!"

"eh?" Ba..."

" Pokoknya begitu! udah jangan banyak tanya! Ibumu udah nunggu tuh!" Gaara memotong pembicaraan Ino.

" Oh. Oke! Ino pergi yah Gaara, sampai jumpa!" Ino berlari setelah melepas ikatan benang di kelingkingnya ke arah Alphard hitam yang terparkir dengan sosok wanita dewasa yang cantik berdiri disamping mobil tersebut dan tersenyum menyambut Ino.

Gaara memperhatikan dari kejauhan Ino bercakap-cakap dengan ibunya. Gadisnya itu terlihat menceritakan sesuatu sambil menunjuk roknya, lalu menunjuk Gaara. Ibu Ino mengacak pelan rambut Ino sambil tertawa lalu melambai ke arah Gaara yang dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara. Gaara tidak dapat mendengarnya tapi ia yakin Ino sedang menceritakan kejadian tadi pada ibunya. Sayangnya ia tak dapat melihat ekspresi gadis kecil itu kala bercerita sebab ia membelakanginya.

Ino membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan berteriak, " Sampai jumpa Gaara! Jaketnya akan dicuci bersih!" Ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ke arah Gaara sebelum menutup kembali kaca mobilnya yang segera meninggalkan lapangan di sebrang sekolah tersebut. Gaara pun beranjak menuju mobil jemputannya dan mendapatkan supir keluarganya yang sudah menunggu.

...

" Gaara lihat! Ino buat boneka sendiri loh" Celoteh anak kelas 2 sekolah dasar (Sudah naik kelas ceritanya) seraya menunjukkan sebuah boneka kecil berwarna coklat dan putih yang terbuat dari flanel diisi dakron dan dijahit sisi-sisinya. Buatannya lumayan rapih dan bagus untuk ukuran anak SD.

"Ino buat sendiri loh!" Serunya bangga. " Oh iya!" Gadis kecil manis tersebut menepuk keningnya. " Aku lupa... Selamat pagi Gaara!" Tambahnya sambil tersenyum riang.

Anak laki-laki tampan yang diajaknya berbicara itu hanya menatap boneka yang ditangan Gadis bermata indah tersebut.

" Bagus nggak? Mama yang mengajarkan Ino membuatnya loh! Ini buatan Ino sendiri! Bagus kan! Ini akan menjadi benda berhargaku!"

Mata Ino berbinar bangga, ekspresi cerianya benar-benar menggemaskan. Gaara sudah mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi _chubynya_. Gaara sering membuatnya menangis karena tidak sadar melakukannya terlalu kuat saking gemasnya, dan ia tak mau membuatnya menangis pagi-pagi. Bisa repot berurusan dengan sensei nanti.

" Boleh kuliat?"

Ino memberikan boneka tersebut pada Gaara. Gaara memperhatikan dengan seksama.

" Bagaimana? Baguskan?"

" Hn... Kelinci ya.."

" Apa? Itu kan mendiang Flora! Aku membuatnya untuk mengenang sebulan meninggalnya Flo.."

" Tapi kenapa telinganya seperti kelinci?" Gaara menarik telinga boneka ditangannya.

" Telinga Flo memang panjang! Masa' sih Gaara nggak Ingat?"

" Tapi nggak tegak seperti ini Ino-chan... Dan anjing tidak punya ekor bulat. Lagipula ekor Flo kan panjang dan bulunya banyak.."

" Sudah! Kalau Gaara nggak suka!" Ino merebut boneka kelinci−err anjing tersebut dari tangan Gaara.

" Eh.." Gaara melihat Ino yang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Lagi-lagi Gaara manahan godaan untuk tidak menjembil pipi putih itu.

" Cuma Gaara aja yang protes. Semuanya suka, Sasuke aja bilang bagus! dia mau meminta ini dariku! Tapi karena ini barang berhargaku, jadi nggak ku kasih.. Sekarang Ino mau pinjamkan ini padanya aja! Tadinya sih mau pinjamin Gaara, tapi Gaara menyebalkan!" Kata Ino sebal seraya berbalik hendak meninggalkan Gaara. Tapi tiba-tiba tangan Gaara menarik tangan Ino yang memegang bonekanya lalu merebutnya.

" Hey!" Protes Ino kaget.

" Aku pinjam sampai besok!"

" Ta.." Ino tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika dilihatnya pandangan menusuk _ala_ Gaara tepat ke arah matanya. Ino tau itu tandanya ia tak boleh protes.

...

Ino memandangi bekalnya, lalu Gaara. Bekalnya, Gaara lagi. Bekalnya, dan...

" Gaara... Itu telur gulung terakhir Ino... Jangan diambil laa.. Gaa!.. Yaah!.." Ino menatap sendu telur gulungnya yang kembali dicomot sumpit Gaara tanpa permisi kemudian dengan santai memakannya.

" Ino tidak bisa makan telur guluu..ng.." Ino mulai merengek lantaran Gaara memakan habis semua telur gulungnya, tidak lupa juga hampir sebagian tempura dan jamur panggangnya. Ino menatap hampa kotak bekalnya yang hanya tersisa nasi saja. Mata indahnya yang mulai basah kemudian menatap Gaara bingung dan sedih. 'Lalu aku makan apa?' Pikirnya

" Makan ini." Seolah mendengar pikiran Ino, Gaara meletakkan semua ayam tepungnya ke bekal Ino. " Ini juga." Katanya seraya menambahkan semua sayur-sayuran dan daging asapnya.

" Nggak mau... Ino nggak suka daging... Ino mau telur guluu...ng.." Tangan Ino menutupi matanya yang sudah mulai banjir air mata. Bagaimana tidak, bekalnya ini memang kesukaannya, dan dengan seenaknya Gaara menjarahi hampir semua isinya.

" Ini juga enak Ino-chan... Daging lebih bagus daripada telur!" Nasehat gaara sok tua bermaksud bernegosiasi.

" Aku nggak suka daging dan ayaa...m! Hiks.." Isak Gadis kecil itu.

" Sudah aku suapi! Aaa..." Gaara menyodorkan sepotong daging ke mulut Ino dan dibalas gelengan oleh Ino, tangisannya bertambah kencang.

Gaara membiarkan, dan hanya menatap lekat gadisnya menangis sesegukan. Diam tanpa protes, seakan hal tersebut sudah biasa baginya. Bahkan ia terlihat menahan senyumnya menyaksikan itu. Membuka satu persatu jari-jari tangannya yang semula terkepal, seperti sedang berhitung.

Tidak sampai hitungan ke 15 Gaara, tangisan Ino perlahan berhenti menyisahkan sesegukannya saja. Gaara yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelap air mata ino dengan dasi seragamnya.

" Ayo ku traktir bakso goreng paman Ichiraku dikantin!" Ajaknya sambil berdiri. Ia mengibaskan kotoran di celana bagian belakangnya sebelum mengulurkan tangannya untuk Ino.

Ino menatap Gaara, sedikit menelengkan kepalanya. " Memangnya hari ini ada bakso goreng?"

" Hn. Paman Ichiraku memberitahuku dan aku sudah pesan untuk disisakan buat Ino-chan. Kamu sangat suka bakso goreng paman Ichiraku kan?"

Ino menutup bekalnya lalu meraih tangan Gaara sebelum berdiri. Senyum mulai berkembang dibibir merah mungilnya. Kedua bocah lucu itu kemudian berjalan bergandengan meninggalkan pohon rindang di taman sekolah tempat mereka biasa menikmati bekal siangnya.

...

Saat Ini kelas Ino sedang ada pelajaran seni. Dan kali ini diadakan drama kecil-kecilan di kelas. Semua murid-murid yang masih polos itu antusias mengikuti instruksi dari sensei mereka yang cantik. Saat itu diputuskan Ino menjadi peri cinderella. Ia memakai bandana yang terbuat dari jalinan batang sebuah bunga. Rambutnya yang pirang pucat dibiarkan tergerai. Ia memakai _tutu skirt_ lebar berwarna putih yang dipinjam sensei Kurenai dari ruang perlengkapan drama. Rok tersebut dipakai tanpa melepas seragamnya. Sedangkan untuk atasannya, ia hanya mengenakan kain _cifon _putih yang ditata sedemikaian rupa di luar kemeja seragamnya. Yaah namanya juga drama kecil-kecilan. Tapi apa yang dikenakan Ino saat ini benar-banar membuat dirinya seperti seorang pengantin alih-alih peri.

Semua murid memainkan drama dengan antusias kecuali Gaara. Ia hanya duduk bosan setelah perannya usai sementara teman-temannya bermain. Gaara hanya mau berperan sebagai pegawai pengantar surat undangan ketika Kurenai sensei memaksanya ikut terlibat. Peran Gaara hanya memberi surat, dan ia tidak mau berdialog sama sekali. Senseinya hanya pasrah dengan kelakuan muridnya yang anti sosial satu ini.

Drama berjalan sangat menyenangkan. Semua murid masih terlihat sumringah meski kelas terakhir hari ini tersebut berakhir dan Kurenai pun telah meninggalkan kelas. Sebagian Murid-murid masih membereskan perlangkapan mereka sambil berceloteh tentang drama tadi. Beberapa anak laki-laki kini mendekati Ino yang masih sibuk memasukkan kotak pensilnya ke dalam tas.

" Ino-chan tadi bagus sekali jadi peri!" Puji salah satu anak.

" Terima kasih!" Sahut Ino sambil tersenyum senang.

" Hm... Tapi sepertinya Ino-chan lebih pantas jadi pengantin tadi," Sambung anak yang lain. Semua teman laki-laki yang mengerubungi Ino juga mengangguk setuju. Mereka tidak ada yang menyadari tatapan membunuh dari Gaara yang tak jauh di belakang Ino

" Eh benarkah?"

" Iya... Pasti Ino cantik saat jadi pengantin nanti." Kata mereka menimpali.

" Aku jadi ingin menikah dengan..."

" Dia nggak akan menikah dengan siapapun! Ataupun menjadi pengantin siapapun!" Suara dingin yang berasal dari Gaara memotong kalimat anak itu. Bocah-bocah itu langsung menghindar, sedikit menjauh dari Ino.

" Eh? Kenapa Gaara?" Tanya Ino.

" Karena kamu... Kamu tidak bisa pokoknya! Itu sudah keputusanya!"

Ino menatap Gaara bingung, " Keputusan siapa?"

" Sudah jangan banyak tanya! Ayo pergi!" Gaara menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya ke luar kelas menuju pintu gerbang sekolah.

" Apa benar Ino nggak bisa menjadi pengantin Gaara?" Ino menundukkan wajahnya sedih.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Ino juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menunduk sedih.

" Gaara bilang Ino-chan nggak bisa menjadi pengantin siapapun! Kecuali... Gaara! Gaara yang akan menjadi pendampingmu! Gaara yang akan menikah denganmu!"

" Eh?" Ino mendongak mendapati Gaara dihadapannya menatapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

" Kenapa Gaara bisa sementara yang lain nggak?" Tanya Ino heran.

" Gaara nggak tau... Tapi harus begitu! Dan Gaara yakin pasti Ino-chan akan jadi pengantinku!" Jawab Gaara mantap, tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

" Ino-chan... Tidak suka jadi pengantin Gaara?" Tanya gaara mulai cemas.

Pipi putih Ino memerah. Ia membayangkannya sekarang, bergandengan dengan Gaara dan...

" Ino mau.." Katanya malu-malu. Gaara tersenyum senang, ia membelai rambut halus Ino. Dan... Chup... Gaara mengecup pipi Ino. Wajah keduanya memerah antara malu dan senang.

Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata mengawasi mereka. Mata yang mirip dengan milik Ino itu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Mata yang tak lain adalah milik ibu Ino itu kemudian melembut, ia tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelangkan kepalanya. 'Dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang. Ah Ino sudah punya cinta pertama rupanya' Pikirnya. Kemudian ia memanggil puterinya tersebut dan mengajaknya pulang. Ia membelai rambut Gaara sebelum membawa Ino dalam gendongannya. Ino memang masih suka digendong ibunya atau ayahnya, maklum puteri bungsu jadi agak manja. Ibu dan anak tersebut meninggalkan Gaara yang sudah dijemput supirnya setelah mengucap sampai jumpa.

...

Anak laki-laki tampan berambut merah itu masuk ke kelasnya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh teman satu-satunya. Gaara tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirang lembut gadis imut itu sebagi balasan ucapan selamat pagi dari Ino.

"Gaara... boneka Flo ino mana? Sasuke katanya mau pinjam"

Gaara berdecak sebal dan tetap berlalu meletakkan tasnya di mejanya tanpa menjawab pertanyan Ino.

"Gaara... mana... Gaara kan janji mengembalikan hari ini" Tanya Ino lagi kali ini sambil mengulurkan tangan meminta ke arah Gaara yang sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Sudah kubuang" Jawab Gaara datar membuat Ino _Shock_

"Gaara becanda kan?"

"nggak. Bonekanya jelek, jadi kubuang." Katanya datar seolah yang baru dibuangnya adalah bungkus permen.

"Tapi itukan boneka buatanku Gaara! Kanapa kamu buang!" Ino mulai marah

"Akan kubelikan yang bagus, jadi kamu tidak per..."

"Itu boneka buatanku! Aku buat capek-capek, Tapi kamu buang! Kalo nggak suka yaudah.. Nggak usah pinjam! Kamu jahat! Aku nggak mau main sama kamu lagi!" Teriak Ino kali ini ia sangat marah, ia mengambil tasnya di meja yang sama dengan Gaara dan pergi ke bangku yang jauh dari sana, ke tempat kosong di samping Tayuya, anak perempuan berambut merah− dibelakang Sasuke.

Gaara kaget mendengar Ino teriak padanya, ia tidak pernah seperti itu, apakah Ino benar-benar marah? Ia ingin bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Ino tetapi urung ketika dilihatnya senseinya sudah masuk ke kelas.

Selama pelajaran Ino tidak pernah melihat ke arah Gaara. Ia sebal sekali pada temannya itu, ia lebih banyak mendengarka Senseinya dan kadang-kadang berbicara dengan Tayuya atau Sasuke. Hal ini semakin membuat Gaara panas dan frustasi.

Jam istirahatpun Ino tidak mempedulikan panggilan Gaara, ia makan siang bersama teman-teman perempuannya. Gaara selalu mengikutinya, tapi Ino tidak peduli. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berbicara dengan Gaara, rasanya tidak enak. Walaupun tanpanya Ino bisa menikmati bekal sepuasnya. Sesekali ia melihat ke belakang dimana Gaara memperhatikannya dengan tampang frustasi. Tapi Ino kembali membuang mukanya sebal. Hal ini berlangsung selama dua hari.

...

Di rumah Ino jadi semakin rewel, ia jadi mudah ngambek dan marah-marah. Ibu dan ayahnya tidak mengerti dengan sikap Ino yang kelewat manja dan rewel ini padahal ia tidak sedang demam, sedangkan kakaknya Deidara menyarankan agar Ino diberi obat cacing dan ini membuat Ino kesetanan mengejarnya dan berusaha memukulnya dengan boneka beruangnya. Deidara hanya berlari menghindari sambil tertawa. Ibunya lalu memisahkan Ino dengan menggendongnya ke taman belakang.

" Ah mama nggak asik nih.." Seru Deidara yang kecewa karena keasikan mengganggu adiknya dihentikan ibunya.

Ibunya hanya tersenyum dan tetap berlalu ke taman belakang. Menduduki Ino yang cemberut di ayunan besar terbuat dari besi yang terdiri dari dua buah kursi. Ia menduduki salah salah satunya yang berhadapan dengan Ino yang wajahnya masih mengembung sebal. Ibu Ino mulai mengayunkan pelan ayunan tersebut.

"Kamu kenapa sayang... kok nakal sih akhir-akhir ini?" Tanya ibu Ino lembut.

"Dei-nii aja tuh ma.. yang dikasih obat cacing... dia terlalu lincah!" Ibu Ino tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

" habisnya kamu rewel sayang, jadi dei-nii kira kamu cacingan"

Ino bergerak pindah untuk duduk disamping ibunya kemudian memeluknya, "Ino nggak main lagi sama Gaara... Ino mau main..." Katanya seraya membenamkan wajahnya.

"loh.. ya tinggal main aja, memangnya kenapa sayang?" tanya Nyonya Yamanaka lembut sambil membelai sayang putri bungsunya.

"Gaara jahat sih... Dia buang boneka Flo yang Ino buat... hiks..."

" Terus Gaaranya sudah minta maaf?"

Ino menggeleng, " Ino selalu lari kalau Gaara datang ke Ino.."

"Loh kok kamu gitu, mungkin aja dia mau minta maaf terus mengembalikan bonekannya kan?"

Ino terdiam lalu berfikir. Mungkin saja ibunya benar, tapi Gaara tidak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya saat ia membuat Ino menangis. Tapi Ino ingin sekali bertemu gaara, ia kangen untuk bermain dengannya.

" Ino kangen Gaara ma..." Ibunya tersenyum.

" Tapi sebal..."

...

Keesokannya Ino melihat Gaara yang berdiri di Gerbang sekolah menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah. Ino sudah hampir melewati Gaara tiba-tiba berhenti saat Gaara menggenggam tangannya.

"Ino-chan... Gaara minta maaf..." Katanya mantap. Ino meoleh ke arah Gaara dan menatapnya tak percaya, Gaara baru saja minta maaf.

"Uhmm... Gaara salah udah buang boneka Ino-chan, Gaara minta maaf karena nggak bisa balikin lagi...

"Nggg.." Gaara merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya sementara tangan satunya membalikkan telapak tangan Ino kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya. Sebuah boneka yang menyerupai boneka Ino, versi kacau.

"itu buatan Gaara.." Gaar menatap Ino yang masih memandang boneka mutan itu dengan penuh harap agar gadis didepannya mau memaafkannya.

"Gaara.. Ini lebih jelek dari punya Ino..." Kata Ino polos. Gaara tau hal itu, makanya wajahnya memerah.

"iya, maaf. Buat boneka ternyata susah, jadi Gaara menyesal sudah membuang hasil karya Ino... Maaf.." Gaara lega melihat Ino tersenyum dan mengambil bonekanya kemudian ia masukkan ke dalam tasnya.

"uhm... Gaara tangan kamu kanapa? Kok banyak plesternya?" Tanyanya khawatir sambil memperhatikan tangan gaara.

"Ini kena jarum dan.. yah macam-macam" Katanya kemudian memeluk Ino, ia kangen sekali dengan gadisnya begitupun Ino. Keduanya lalu masuk ke sekolah dan kembali bermain sepeerti dulu.

Hari-hari mereka jalani masih sama. Gaara yang masih egois dan Ino yang cengeng dan manja sama seperti dulu. Gaara yang over protektif pada Ino, Ino juga manja padanya. Pernah suatu hari Gaara mengamuk melihat gadis kecilnya menangis diganggu sekelompok anak laki-laki. Bocah tampan itu benar-benar kesetanan memukuli ketiga anak laki-laki yang lebih besar darinya tersebut, sampai membuat menagis anak yang sepertinya adalah ketua kelompok genk kecil itu.

Setelah berandalan kecil itu pergi, Gaara menghampiri Ino yang kini bengong melihat Gaara yang sangat marah. Gaara bahkan sempat memarahi Ino setelah bocah tampan tersebut meluk gadis imut itu untuk menenangkannya. Gaara bilang Ino nggak boleh menangis di depan orang lain selain dirinya. "Ino-chan nggak boleh cengeng, cuma Gaara yang boleh bikin Ino-chan menangis, Ino-chan cuma boleh nangis di depan Gaara. Mengerti!" katanya menasehati yang lebih pantas disebut memerintah. Ino hanya mengangguk nurut.

.

.

.

**flash back off**

**Back to Ino POV**

Yaah begitulah masa kecilku... haha aneh ya? Masa' sudah mengenal _first love_ dari TK sih? Yang benar saja. Hm... tapi itulah kenanganku, dia memang egois, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa lepas darinya. Yaah kurasa taktik tulang rusuknya berhasil. Dia itu sudah kepikiran kearah situ yah? Saat anak TK masih percaya adanya peri bunga dan dongeng-dongeng, dia sudah memanfaatkannya malah. Ah aku lupa bilang dia itu jenius.

Dia selalu membuatku menangis, tapi aku nggak pernah kapok untuk bermain dengannya, malah aku kangen sekali kalau satu hari nggak ketemu. Aneh... Tapi menyenangkan sih, aku sangat dimanja olehnya makanya aku sangat manja dan bergantung padanya. Sampai-sampai aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saat tau ia akan pindah ke Suna waktu menjelang kenaikan kelas 4 SD. Dia bilang akan datang dan bersamaku suatu saat nanti dan menyuruhku untuk masuk sekolah khusus cewek kalau tidak ada si pembuat onar itu di sekolahku. Dan bodohnya aku menurutinya. Aku benar-benar masuk ke sekolah khusus cewek dan tidak pernah dekat dengan laki-laki selain keluargaku. Aku tertawa mengingatnya, kenapa aku menurutinya yah? Padahal belum tentu si _selfish boy_ itu kembali lagi padaku. ah bisa dibilang ia mendoktrinku, sampai-sampai aku menolak semua laki-laki yang mendekatiku. Bahkan manjauhi acara goukon dan semcamnya.

Haah.. Aku menghela nafas, Aku kangen sekali pada Gaara, sudah lama tidak betemu dengannya. Sekarang dia di mana sih? Lama sekali aku menunggu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka lalu muncul seorang pria sebayaku. Menatapku lega kemudian menghampiri dan duduk di sebelahku.

" Mencari pacarmu? Dia tidak di sini, mungkin di lapangan basket." Kataku tanpa melihatnya karena aku pura-pura sibuk membereskan barangku di atas meja. Mengabaikan jantungku yang berdebar keras.

"eh?" tanyanya heran, " Maksudmu?"

" Naruto tidak ada di sini."

" Kamu pikir aku tidak waras apa?" Katanya kesal. Aku hanya mengangkat bahuku tak peduli.

" Kamu masih marah padaku?"

Aku tidak menjawab, aku berusaha mencoba mengenyahkan rasa ingin menatapnya dan memeluknya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela. Ah.. hujan sudah berhenti.

" Kenapa menunggu di sini? Biasanya kamu menungguku di _bench_ lapangan basket."

" Bukannya kamu nggak suka aku ke sana? Kamu mengusirku waktu itu!" Aku mentapnya kesal, teringat beberapa hari yang lalu ia bilang padaku di tengah keramaian bahwa ia tidak suka aku menemuinya di sana, dan jangan bertindak sok ramah dan apalah itu. Meyebalkan!"

Ia menggenggam tanganku lembut. Ah sial, aku luluh deh. Dan sekarang aku ingin memeluknya, kangen banget.

" laki-laki di sana sering membicarakanmu dan memandangmu dengan pandangan lapar Ino-chan... Aku tidak suka hal itu. Aku nggak ingin membuat keributan antara rekan satu tim karena memukul mereka. Makanya aku mengatakan hal itu padamu."

" Jadi Gaara cemburu?" Godaku. Tentu saja ia tidak menjawab, hanya saja wajahnya memerah, dari situ aku tau jawabannya. Jawaban yang membuatku ingin memeluknya segera.

"Kalau kutau kamu akan marah seperti ini. Mendiamkanku seperti waktu itu..." Ia membawaku ke dalam pelukannya, " Aku lebih baik menghajar mereka." Katanya membuatku tertawa pelan. Ia Mengecup bibirku, kemudian membawaku pada ciuman yang lebih dalam. Dan melepaskanku karena kami kehabisan udara.

Aku kembali memeluknya erat, mencium aromanya. Ia mengecup puncak kepalaku kemudian membelaiku. Aah nyaman sekali berada di pelukannya, sungguh. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Padahal hanya tiga hari aku tidak bertemu dengannya, itu juga atas mauku sendiri, tapi tasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

Aku mengerang kecewa saat ia melepas pelukannya. Aku menatap kesal padanya yang terlihat seperti mencari barang di dalam tasnya. Ia tak berubah, maksudku sifatnya. Masih egois dan over protektif, eh tapi ia jadi semakin mesu... ehem! Ma.. Maksudku nakal . Kalau fisiknya banyak yang berubah. Jadi semakin tampan dan keren. Ditambah tato kanji Ai di dahinya yang membuatnya jadi semakin keren buatku. Jangan dikira aku tenang menghadapi ini. Kalau Gaara bukanlah orang yang cuek dan cenderung anti sosial terhadap orang selain aku, keluargaku dan Naruto, sahabat satu-satunya waktu di Suna dulu. Aku akan frustasi menghadapi fans girlnya. Untungya FG-nya itu tidak ada yang berani mendekat atau macam-macam terhadap Gaara ku, secara Gaara sangat .

Aku menyudahi lamunanku saat merasakan ia menyentuhku lembut.

" Kamu tau, aku akan menculikmu kalau kamu berusaha menghindariku lagi hari ini."

Gaara meraih tanganku dan dengan cepat memasukkan seuatu ke jari manis kiriku. Aku melihatnya, sebuah cincin yang indah, ada berlian kecil di tengahnya. Lalu dipinggirnya ada ukiran kanji 'AI' dan inisial nama kami di sisi lainnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Ini maksudnya apa?

"Kita menikah sebulan lagi. Besok pagi kita ke Sunagakure dan mempersiapkannya." Katanya santai. Eh? Apa katanya? Menikah?

" Hey... Kenapa Gaara seenaknya memutuskan? Dan kamu kira menyiapkan pernikahan gampang apa? Tunangan saja belum... Lagipula Ino masih semester 4 Gaara..."

" Ino-chan milikku, terserah aku kapan mau meresmikan kamu menjadi isteriku. Ayolah Ino-chan, aku lelah untuk menyelinap ke kamarmu setiap malam. Aku ingin kamu berada disampingku tanpa aku harus memanjat untuk sampai ke kamarmu."

Alasan apa itu? Dan siapa suruh ia menyelinap? Dasar mesum! Ah apa pipiku memerah? Semoga tidak.

" Aku sudah bilang pada Papa dan Mamamu, mereka setuju. Keluargaku malah langsung menyiapkan semuanya sejak dua minggu yang lalu setelah aku mengatakannya, mungkin saat ini persiapannya sudah 70%. Kesulitan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan hanya untuk orang lain, tidak denganku. Dan untuk masalah gaun, kamu lupa Temari nee adalah perancang gaun pengantin? Begitu aku bilang mau menikah, ia langsung membuatkan 10 desain pakaian pengantin khusus untuk kita. Jadi kita ke sana tinggal melihat dan mencocokkan saja. Gedung juga tinggal pilih." Katanya enteng. Oh iya, aku lupa pacarku adalah seorang Sabaku yang super duper kaya dan berpengaruh.

Astaga! Entah aku mau bilang apalagi, sumpah aku nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Seseorang tolong bilang apa ini mimpi?

" Kamu akan tetap kuliah. Kita akan melakukan program menunda untuk punya anak sampai kau siap, lagipula aku masih ingin berdua denganmu tanpa siapapun mengganggu saat ini."

"Aku sudah semester akhir Ino-chan, dan aku sudah bekerja walau di perusahaan ayah. Tapi aku sudah dapat penghasilan yang cukup untuk membiayai kita. Kurasa tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menunggu jika semua sudah siap." Katanya mantap. Aduh aku jadi terpesona begini sih dengan kata-katanya yang berwibawa itu. Dia mempersiapkan segalanya, termasuk bisa lulus lebih cepat daripada seharusnya dengan akselerasi lompat kelas dulu. Jenius yah pacarku? Ah bukan. Calon suamiku. Hehe

" Tapi seharusnya kan Gaara melamar Ino dulu. Memangnya Ino mau menerimanya? Dasar egois!" Kataku pura-pura kesal.

"Aku sudah melamarmu dulu dengan berbagai cara, kau ingat? Benang merah, lalu seusai drama waktu itu. Lagipula... Kamu nggak bisa menolak karena tulang rusukku ada padamu. Ingat?"

Aku tertawa seraya memukul dadanya pelan. Ia pun tertawa.

"Memangnya aku masih kecil sampai masih percaya hal konyol itu." Kataku seraya memeluknya. Tangan ku melingkari lehernya dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas lalu membenamkan kepalaku dilehernya dengan manja. Dia hanya tertawa. Mendekapku erat dan menyiumi rambut hingga telingaku kemudian berbisik.

" Itu juga salah satu cara aku melamarmu..." Bisiknya sexy... Aku mengerang manja dan menatap mata jade-nya yang indah.

"Aku mencintaimu tuan egois..." Lalu mengecup bibirnya lagi dan dia membalas kecupanku sebelum berkata.

" Kau tau benar aku lebih mencintaimu dibandingkan yang kamu punya." Dan akupun meleleh. Sial, kenapa satu bulan lama sekali? Kenapa tidak saat ini saja aku menikah.

Aku sangat beruntung sekali mempunyai Gaara. Peduli amat dengan kisah cinta masa sekolah yang kulewati demi menunggunya. Nyatanya aku mendapatkan kisah cinta yang lebih indah dari siapapun. Bersama pria paling tampan sedunia. Yaah setidaknya menurutku. Ia sangat menyayangiku mungkin lebih dari dirinya. Entah apa yanga ada didiriku yang membuatnya begitu, aku merasa aku tidak memberi apapun seperti yang ia lakukan. Memberi segalanya untukku.

Kami berpisah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ia datang mengunjungiku pertama kali saat liburanku kelas dua SMP, ia satu SMA− akselerasi lompat kelas. Aku sudah memberitahu kan?− Dan mengingatkanku bahwa aku miliknya. Sejak itu ia selalu datang setiap liburan sampai ia menetap lagi di Konoha dan aku menyusulnya dengan masuk ke Universitas yang sama sebagai juniornya. Kalau ditanya sudah berapa lama kami berpacaran? Hm... bertahun-tahun ku rasa jawabannya...

***************END*******************

Tunggu...

.

.

Jangan ditutup dulu.

Ada bonus cerita nih... silahkan baca lagi... Semoga nggak bosen

.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

Ino menghindariku. Sudah tiga hari ia tidak berbicara denganku. Mengabaikan telpon dan pesanku, bahkan berlari ketika mendengar panggilanku. Astagaaa! Kejadian ini berulang! Sial! Aku memang keterlaluan ya? Tapi wajarkan aku panas kalau gadisku dipandangi oleh timku dengan lapar, belum lagi obrolan mereka yang terdengar olehku tentang imajinasi mereka pada Ino-ku.. Kalau tidak bukan karena menghormati Naruto kapten timnya sudah kugantung mereka! Brengsek!

Ino adalah gadisku, dia milikku. Aku mendapatkannya dengan memutar otakku menemukan trik yang tepat untuk mengikatnya. Dan itu ku lakukan saat aku masih di taman kanak-kanak. Disaat anak-anak sebayaku memikirkan bagaimana mendapatkan gula-gula dan kue-kue manis, aku malah mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan gadisku lalu bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak lari dan tergantung padaku. Seperti dengan cerita tulang rusuk. Aku membaca disebuah buku, bahwa wanita tercipta dari tulang rusuk laki-laki. Maka dari itu aku membuat cerita itu untuk Ino-chan. Dan dia percaya. Hm... _Gotcha_!

Lalu aku juga pernah membaca bahwa jodoh itu udah ditakdirkan dengan ikatan benang merah di jari kelingking pasangan yang berjodoh. Untuk itulah aku pernah mengikat kelingking ku dan Ino-chan dengan benang merah dari pagi sampai sekolah usai. Karena perbuatanku itu, Ino-chan jadi mengompol. Aku nakal sekali waktu itu.

Aku terlalu cepat dewasa memang, bukan salahku mempunyai IQ diatas rata-rata dan membuatku berpikir jauh ke depan dibandingkan teman-teman seusiaku. Namun hal-hal konyol di atas menjelaskan bahwa aku memang masih anak-anak semaju apapun pikiranku.

Yah aku terlahir dengan IQ diatas normal. Aku bisa berpikir beberapa langkah lebih maju dibandingkan usiaku. Aku hapal semua dongeng yang dibacakan ibuku, diusia 3 tahun aku sudah merasa dongeng itu adalah mimpi. Dan aku mulai membaca sastra dan buku-buku yang lebih ilmiah diperpustakaan rumahku saat usiaku 5 tahun. Terlahir jenius memang melelahkan, tapi karna otakku inilah aku bisa mendapatkannya. Untuk itu aku bisa mengabaikan rasa lelah apapun, dan aku bersyukur karenanya.

Aku dikenal sebagai anak yang anti sosial. Bukan tidak mau bergabung dengan teman-temankuseusiaku, hanya saja obrolanku dan mereka tidak nyambung, dan itu membuatku merasa buang-buang waktu. Aku tidak peduli waktu itu aku ditakuti karena sikapku menyeramkan, bahkan ada gosip kalau aku adalah anak yakuza. Aneh sekali, jelas-jelas aku seorang Sabaku, keluarga pengusaha sukses yang... Ah sudahlah aku tidak mau sombong.

Aku masih ingat saat Pertamakali melihat Ino-ku saat masuk TK, mengingatkanku akan imajinasi dongeng yang sudah kulupakan. Ia seperti peri. Rambutnya yang pirang halus, lalu mata birunya, dan gerak-geriknya yang lucu. Dia sangat anak-anak sekali. Hey tentu saja kan? Usianya saja baru 5 tahun dulu. Seusiaku pada saat itu. Tidak sadar aku jadi selalu memperhatikannya.

Aku gugup sekali waktu tiba-tiba ia menyapaku, dan mengajakku ngobrol. Dia lucu sekali, gayanya lincah dan menggemaskan. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian itu. Aku menatap foto-foto yang tertata di laci kamarku ini. Foto-fotoku dengannya, dari kecil hingga kini. Aku tersenyum. Aku merindukanmu Ino-chan... Aku mengambil fotonyo berseragam TK. Ini satu-satunya fotonya yang tersenyum, karna hampir semua foto kecilnya yang kupunya sedang menangis atau habis menangis. Jangan tanya kenapa pada orang yang menyebabkannya. Ya.. yang menyebabkan ia selalu menangis adalah aku... Habisnya ia lucu saat menangis, dan tangisannya paling lama hanya bertahan dalam hitungan 20. Selebihnya ia akan menjadi biasa lagi dan manja lagi padaku. Aku suka sekali jika ia manja padaku. Karena aku merasa ia tergantung padaku.

Ada saja yang kulakukan yang bisa membuatnya menangis, seperti mengambil lauk bekalnya dan menukar dengan punyaku. Hey aku bukannya jahat, Tapi aku selalu mendengar bibi−ibunya mengeluhkan ketidaksukaan Ino pada daging, padahal gizinya sangat bagus untuk pertumbuhannya, itulah alasan aku memakan bekalnya dan memaksanya memakan bekalku yang memang selalu kuminta agar dibautkan daging, selain itu aku juga memang suka sekali masakan ibunya sih. Hey Ino chan-ku juga pandai memasak loh sekarang. Aku memang pintar memilih calon istri. Aku tersenyum miris setelah mengatakannya. Mengingat ia masih marah padaku.

Aku membuka laci mejaku dan mengambil sebuah kotak di dalamnya. Sekilas aku melirik dan mengelus sekilas boneka Flo yang juga ada di laci itu. Boneka Flo adalah boneka yang dibuat Ino sendiri sewaktu SD. Boneka sederhana yang dimaksudkannya adalah sebagai flora anjingnya yang sudah mati. Tapi hasilnya malah seperti kelinci. Haha...

Aku kesal sekali waktu mendengar boneka itu akan dipinjamkan kepada Sasuke. Sial! Bocah itu saingan terberatku. Jadi aku pura-pura membuangnya dan malah mengakibatkan Ino marah besar padaku. Marahnya seperti saat ini, dia mendiamiku. Aargh.. itu membuatku frustasi. Sampai akhirnya aku meminta bantuan pelayan seniorku untuk membantuku membuat boneka sendiri. Dan aku benar-benar membuatnya sendiri. Untung saja Ino-chan tidak marah lagi.

Ino kaget waktu menemukan boneka ini di laci kamarku saat pertama kali ia kesini, ke kamarku. Dia pikir boneka ini benar-benar dibuang makanya dia senang sekali saat atu aku tidak benar-benar membuangnya malah menyimpannya selama bertahun-tahun. Kalau boneka usang buatanku sih selalu ada di kamarnya aku tau itu. Katanya ia tidak bisa tidur tanpa itu.

Aah... Aku semakin merindukannya. Aku menulis pada sebuah kertas yang nantinya akan ku selipkan di bindernya yang ada di loker. Aku punya duplikat kuncinya kok, begitupun dia yang punya duplikat kunci lokerku. Bahkan semua kunci yang kupunya. Pokoknya kalau sampai ini tidak berhasil aku akan menculiknya ke sini dan memohon maaf padanya, berlututpun boleh. Aku harus berbaikan dengannya hari ini. Selain karena aku sangat kangen padanya, juga karena besok aku akan memboyongnya ke Sunagakure untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Aku ingin cepet-cepat menjadikannya−meresmikannya secara sah bahwa ia milikku. Biar pria-pria lain berhenti menggodanya.

Aku memasukkan surat pendek beserta kotak cincin tersebut ke dalam tasku. Aku berdoa agar ia mau memaafkanku. Dan tentunya mau menikah denganku. Dengan harapan itu, aku melangkah menuju kampus kami.

.

.

.

**SELESAI**

hahaha... Rasakan serangan Gaje dari fic ku ini! hohoho... Setelah dibaca lagi ternyata bener2 gaje yah tapikarna urat malu saya udah putus... hm... saya pulish aja deh...

Terimakasih udah yang mau baca, dan kalo bersedia silah kan review... ciao...


End file.
